The need for the development of new drug regimens that might be effective in controlling advanced neoplastic disease is obvious as is the value of participation in cooperative clinical programs which permits the rapid accumulation of comparitive data evaluating the efficacy of new chemotherapeutic agents. This program includes the evaluation of single and combined chemotherapeutic agents in Phase I, II and III studies. Recognizing the importance of ideation and pilot studies to successful cooperative group studies, we have established a strong basic research program directed to the development of new drugs and to new drug regimens. In addition, we have organized a number of physicians in the private practice of Oncology, most of whom were trained at this institution, into a group known as the Virginia Oncology Group, which can rapidly complete pilot studies, enter large numbers of patients in Phase II studies, and can serve as a mechanism for cancer control. In the past, we have been one of the major contributors of cases to group study. We have now organized both pilot and cooperative group studies. We plan to increase our activity in the adjuvant chemotherapy area. We have formed an adjuvant chemotherapy clinic. Our improved relations with primary physicians, with Radiation Oncology, and with Surgical Oncology will put us in a position to make significant contributions in this important area.